Brittany Reynolds
Brittany Reynolds was a family friend to the Halliwell sisters and a victim of Javna. She was one of the first innocents the sisters protected. When Piper and Phoebe talk at Quake, Brittany walks up and hands Piper her check. Phoebe notices her tattoo on her hand and asks if it's not illegal to get them done in the states. Brittany says that she got it done in Tahiti and then tells Piper to keep the change on her bill. As Brittany leaves Quake around 10pm, she gets into her car and checks her makeup in the mirror. When she readjusts her mirror back she sees a man sitting in the back seat. She screams. The next day her boyfriend, Max, shows up at the police station asking Andy and Darryl for any help. He says that it's not like Brittany to not call. Andy mentions that she is the fourth victim in the past week. When Piper drives off from the church, an older woman is seen walking around outside. She scratches her head and an angel tattoo on her hand is revealed. Later when Piper returns to the church to discover that she can in fact walk inside, Piper runs into the same older woman and Piper recognizes the tattoo. The woman can not remember her name but Piper is convinced. She brings her back to the manor and when Prue gets home, Piper has food ready for Brittany. Piper explains to Prue that the elderly woman is Brittany Reynolds and that she was able to answer questions that "only Brittany would know." While Piper and Prue are looking for answers in the Book of Shadows, Brittany walks around in the kitchen, downstairs. She recognizes Stefan's address written on a cocktail napkin from Quake. She grabs the napkin and then falls to the floor. Prue and Piper rush to Brittany's side and all she can say is, "Javna." After J avna is vanquished, Brittany's youth is restored as she is laying down in the manor. She is confused about where she is and why she is dressed the way she is. Image:1x02-brittany-reynolds.jpg|A picture of Brittany Reynolds Image:1x02-elderly-brittany.jpg|An elderly Brittany Reynolds BrittanyReynolds.jpg|Brittany's youth restored Comics In No Rest for the Wicca, it is stated that she has been killed. As Piper and Phoebe attend to her funeral, we learn that she was still in couple with Max. As Phoebe touches the coffin she has a premonition of Brittany, inside the coffin, extremely elderly, like how Javna made her, before the sisters turned her back to normal. Piper, says that this can't be possible because they vanquished Javna almost a decade before. Just to be sure, Piper freezes the whole place and opens the coffin only to find that Phoebe's premonition was true. Brittany is old again. Piper was convinced that her death was not caused by natural causes. Trivia * Brittany Reynold's license plate number was ZJS1723. * Brittany is the first innocent saved in the series by the sisters to reappear in the comics and she is killed, like Serena the first innocent of the series. Appearances Brittany Reynolds appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ; ;Season 1 ;I've Got You Under My SkinI've Got You Under My Skin ;Comics ; No rest for the Wicca : : : : : : : : Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Saved Category:Innocents Lost Category:Comic Characters